Possession
by Nikki999
Summary: Chuck and Blair are struggling with their feelings after sleeping together. Can Chuck make Blair forget all about Louis? This is the 1st smut I've written so anything you want to add would be greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

******My 1st lemon i've written so don't be too hard on me 0_~. Still deciding if i want to leave this as a one shot or keep writing. Please let me know what you think.******

*****F.Y.I: I do not own any of the characters on Gossip Girl but I wish I did*****

She was sitting on her bed, contemplating the event that had just transpired – her hair splayed across the luxurious fabric. What was it that drew her to the sleeping man who was lying right across from her? She was with Louis now but all it took was one unexpected rendezvous to draw her right back into his web. The devil himself, Chuck Bass. What was it that made her a wanton in his arms? She smiled softly despite her predicament and turned herself to admire him. She nervously began to look away when he softly stirred.

"Have I suddenly grown a tail?" he asked teasing her lightly.

She gave her signature eye roll before replying "I had a feeling you'd linger and I wasn't staring. I was wondering when you'd get dragged back to hell where you belong."

"If I'm going to hell sweetie than you are sure as hell coming with me" he laughed.

"Time to go Bass; I have a busy day today. Not to mention I have a date with Louis in less than a few hours." She wasn't sure if she'd said that to make him jealous or to remind herself of Louis's existence.

Blair Waldorf might be a neurotic, overconfident, little bitch but she was his. He was just going to have to prove it to her. He smirked as he remembered the handcuffs Blair and he bought ages ago were still in her nightstand drawer. Knowing he would now have an advantage he waited for his moment. As she gracefully began to get off of her bed he pulled her down forcefully. It caught her off guard as she angrily remarked. "I don't have time to play rough Chuck, now get going."

When he made no motion to move she prepared to slap him. He caught her hand in midair and laughed sardonically. "No no mon cheri, I'm not done with you yet." She could do nothing but watch as he held her hands above her head and handcuffed her to the bed. "You see," he began "you need to know something.""And what is that exactly?" she spit out venomously while thrashing around and trying to free herself. "You know I'm much better at showing than telling" he breathed out while slowly leaning in to kiss her. Chuck knew he had complete control over Blair which was a pure aphrodisiac at the moment. The way he made her heart skip a beat thrilled her but she continued to struggle.

"I will kill you when I get out of these!" she yelled loud enough for the whole house to hear.

"Oh you know I love it when you scream" he replied, voice made deep with desire.

He couldn't resist the temptation any longer. He closed what was left of the distance between them and kissed her roughly. He would show her that she didn't belong with Louis like he had when she made the mistake of choosing Nate.

Blair let out a shudder as Chuck's talented lips moved to her neck. "You mother chucker stop teasing me." He gave no reply, only began to bite and lay claim on her neck. She growled as she began to crumble.

Knowing that she would no longer put up a fight and needing to feel her hands on his skin he quickly undid the handcuffs. Always being a lover of games she stroked him masterfully. He groaned and whispered her name in sheer pleasure. "Vixen" he muttered just loud enough for her to hear before he lowered his mouth and took one of her breasts into his mouth. "You are so dead" she uttered very unconvincingly. "That would be a very bad idea honey." Her eyes questioned him before he continued. "If I did then you would never find anyone who pleasures you like I can."

To demonstrate he began to run his cold fingers up and down her thighs. A certain area of her anatomy begged for more and she needed to quench the fire he created. As if he could read her mind he slipped two fingers inside of her eliciting a moan. "Yes, oh god yes" Blair screamed as she began to rake her nails down his back. He hissed as he unwrapped her hands from his back and moved his warm lips to her thighs.

He plunged her tongue into her cavern. She screamed as he increased his speed. She couldn't take it any longer when he slowed to an agonizingly slow speed. "God you taste so good" he huffed as she grabbed his hair and came to a stunning climax. In bliss yet wanting more she flips Chuck onto his back and slowly lowers him into her. "Patience sweetie, after all it is a virtue." "As if we have any virtue left."

He chuckled pulling out and plunging back into her hot center again and again. They had always been in perfect sync as they moved in rhythm. He had a point to prove and the thought of Blair being with Louis made his blood boil. He knew she was ready so he pulled out. "Why?" she asked feeling unfulfilled and exhausted. "Tell me you want me and only me. Don't let that scum ball Louis near you." "Please Chuck, please help me. I need you, you and only you."

She sighed happily as Chuck slid back into her. Blair started to vibrate with ecstasy and Chuck followed as he emptied into her tight center. Neither one of them spoke, letting their eyes do the talking. It was he who finally broke the silence.

"Marry me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those who reviewed****. As a token of my appreciation (and because I'm so bored at the moment) I've decided to add a Chapter 2 to the mix. I'm not quite sure if the one Polish phrase I used is correct but Google usually never lets me down. It's a bit darker than the last chapter but I still am pissed Chuck slept with Jenny. Depending on my work and school schedule I will try to updated soon. Hope you enjoy!**

"Marry me"

Blair Waldorf was a woman who wasn't easily taken aback. Despite Gossip Girl's constant need to interfere; she still managed to maintain control over every aspect of life. Ordering those around her so effortlessly and being so superlatively primed gave Blair an incredible satisfaction. Perfection was a facade she would never gave up but was tempted to the moment Chuck Bass pulled out the incredible ring he'd show her once before.

To say Blair was stunned at the proposal the naked man before her just gave would be putting it lightly. Two simple words had caught her so off guard it made her speechless, which hardly ever happened.

He sat up then, with an anxious aura, hungrily moving down her figure with his eyes. He only offered a sly smile, eyes narrow and calculating. It took all he could muster to wait calmly for her next move.

Just _how _would Blair react to his sudden proposition?

She inhaled deeply before finding the words she wanted. "I…"

Her answer was interrupted by a very loud knock at the door followed by a "Miss Blair…I bring food for you. Miss Eleanor say you have very busy day today."

Blair groaned inwardly as she pushed Chuck off the bed with a load thud. He took the cue giving her a sharp look and crawling under the bed. "Wait a minute, I'm not dressed."

"Your mother want you to eat and you know how she get when mad. "

"Oh Mother is in Paris with Cyrus, Dorota! How will she know if I eat or not?" she asked after slipping on a robe and opening the door.

"Here your dress Miss Blair. There's extra food for Mr. Chuck too" she shot Blair a knowingly look and waved at Chuck who was peeking out from under the bed.

Chuck couldn't contain his laughter as he grabbed the sheet off the bed and wrapped it around himself. He grabbed a muffin and sensing the tension in the room sat in a chair to watch the drama unfold.

Blair was so embarrassed she turned a bright shade of scarlet. She looked at her clock shamefacedly. It was only 10:00am; thankfully she still had a few hours of free time to get ready.

"Don't forget you promise Serena to have lunch and then you have date with prince" Dorota said knocking some sense into Blair and departing.

Blair told Chuck to dress as she went to speak to Dorota. "Please don't judge me Dorota" Blair said hugging her maid tightly.

Dorota hugged her back and nodded. "Miss Blair, it's like they say in Poland. Kto się czubi, ten się lubi."

"Translation please" Blair demanded more than asked.

"Those who argue like each other. You and Mr. Chuck might pretend to hate each other but you always have strong feelings and want be together" Dorota said matter-of-factly.

"You're right. He proposed to me. I just don't know what to do, it's like everything my head says I shouldn't do my heart says the opposite" she admitted feeling defeated.

"Talk to Miss Serena and make him wait for an answer. After everything he do to you waiting won't kill him."

"Thanks Dorota, but now I have to kick this basshole out and get ready."

Blair walked back into her room with an air of confidence. Well she did, until she saw Chuck. There he was looking as dashing as ever in a black Armani suit complete with a blood red tie that brought about his devilish side.

"Hmm I always did enjoy a good muffin" he added dirtily upon her entrance as he snacked away at the food Dorota had brought in.

"You disgust me."

"You love me."

"Occasionally, against my better judgment."

"So do I get an answer to my question?" he asked dropping the comedy and becoming completely serious.

"If you really want me" she started to say while poking his chest with her finger "you will give me some time to think."

"Take all the time you need, but you aren't going out on a date with that French asshole. You are mine whether you want to admit it or not." He grabbed her and kissed her roughly.

"I'm not anyone's possession, Charles" she spat his name out venomously as she broke off the kiss. "I _am_ going to get ready to see Serena then whether I break up with Louis or decide to become your wife depends on your behavior and my mood."

He scoffed and paced around her like a hunter with its prey. She continued talking despite her need for him rising when she looked into his eyes. Those eyes that could look at her like she was the only woman in the entire world. Those eyes that electrified every cell in her body. Those eyes that looked at her with so much adoration when he took her virginity so long ago and every time since then. Did he look at Jenny Humphrey the same way when he took hers? She felt bile rising in her throat. Oh if he wanted her he would have to earn it.

She felt her anger rise unexpectedly as soon as she thought about that Emo Barbie. She could hear her words come out in a rush "What kind of man cheats on the woman he loves? What kind of man leaves her to another man? Can you imagine me with another man while fire burns between us, stimulating everyone who sees or hears us? Me all wobbly in his arms while pleasure vibrates through my body. Does it hurt you thinking that he'd be inside me like you just were? My moans echoing throughout the room as he penetrates my core. "Oh God Louis yes!" I'll scream and he'll continue. First faster, then slower. In and out and in and out until….I come to a shattering climax in his arms." She emphasized ever syllable of every word in that last sentence just for an extra sting.

She bolted away fearlessly but could not escape him when he clawed her arm pulling her securely to his chest.

"Where do you think you are going?" his voice boomed every word reeking of rancor.

"Anywhere but here, I just need to be away from you."

It was then that he snapped, he couldn't take the pictures she created in his head. Chuck was murderously irate, and excruciatingly hard. He had nothing to say to her, he just needed to make it right. His hands squeezed Blair's wrists roughly, but she was used to it already. Looking at her captor she stood on her toes and blew on his neck seductively before kissing it ever so lightly.

He had enough of her games. Releasing Blair's wrists, his skilled hands reached around her body, firmly grasping her perfectly shaped ass. Effortlessly, he lifted her off of the floor, while tightly pressing her against the wall. In a mix between lust and the need for possession, Chuck started grinding hard against Blair, his throbbing erection not going unobserved.

In a lustful daze of her own, Blair used what little willpower she had left and shoved her hand down Chuck's pants. Instantly, she took his erected shaft in her hand and began to pump. His control faded as he took his woman and threw her onto the bed.

She had enough practice to know exactly what he loved but her would not let her take the reins just yet. He pounced on top of her, his needs turning primal. Blair began to pump his manhood again with one hand as she tried to undress him with another. "Too many clothes" she breathed out barely audible. He quickly helped her undress him until he was before her in all his glory.

She admired his chiseled, slim chest for a brief moment as she set the lightening fast pace. Still in her robe she began to overheat and he sensing her need stripped her of the annoying garment. Displeased with her being in control he grabbed her by her thighs and made her straddle him.

He had always loved this position, it made his mouth water. Savoring his feast he took one of her voluptuous breasts into his mouth, hard, almost painfully. She was holding her breath when he stopped so eager for release. "Breath, baby" he encouraged as he licked his way down her body. She couldn't think everything was pure instinct.

How his cock throbbed as he continued but he had to focus on her, to make her forget the pain he had caused. He took her slowly at first, devoting all of his attention to the little flower that was her womanhood. He then started to move faster and bit her teasingly but amazingly as she started to near her much needed climax. Then suddenly his mouth was replaced with his cock, just the tip, causing her to buck against him.

"I can't take much more Chuck, I need you inside of me!" she groaned in pure ecstasy. She was so wet from his previous work, making his penetration feel better than ever.

She wrapped her legs around his slim hips as he moved even deeper within her. Her head tipped back, eyes rolling in delight at how big he was. It was amazing, he was her paradise. He smothered her with his lips, kissing her senseless as each insertion brought them closer and closer.

Chuck's hands tightened on her hips as he began to slam in and out of her. Blair clung to him as she was taken over the edge, him soon following.

"Fine you win this round" Blair whispered before falling into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Blair's slumber didn't last long as she awakened feeling how cold the side where Chuck had lain became. Her body tingled all over and she rubbed the insides of her sore upper thighs. Looking around she spotted a note written in Chuck's sexy-looking handwriting.

_**Hey beautiful,**_

_**Had to leave, busy day, lots of meetings.**_

_**Figured you needed some time to think.**_

_**We'll talk later.**_

_**Chuck**_

It hadn't been a dream after all. She closed her eyes trying to remember everything. It was peculiar how vividly she remembered his hands on her wet hot skin, the soft seductive words he had whispered in her ear, and the shimmer of that beautiful ring.

It would take quite a while for her to process. Looking at the clock and realizing 10:00am had become 2:30pm she decided to get out of bed and take a shower. The cold water was exactly what she needed to forget about the drama of real life and relax.

She was running much later than expected. She would have to call Louis and cancel their date. He was always sweet and there for her when she needed him but she knew she didn't really care about him as much as she made Chuck think.

Dialing his number she waited patiently for Louis to answer. "Bonjour belle" the sexy French voice stated.

_Crap she hadn't even thought of what to say! _ "Uh...Bonjour sweetie" she muttered.

_God how his sweetness annoyed her, they had only been dating for a month, and compared to Chuck he had no passion and no wit. _"Serena is having a crisis and really needs a girl's night out. Would you hate me if I miss our date tonight?"

"No, as _always_ I'll find some way to entertain myself" he stated icily before hanging up on Blair. He wasn't dumb; he knew she'd been seen with Chuck last night.

If she was going to be unfaithful then two could play at that game. Unbeknownst to Blair he had already spotted the perfect payback.

"Miss Georgina Sparks" announced a herald. Oh he was sure he'd found the perfect entertainment.

Blair ignored the way Louis had hung up on her. Maybe she deserved it or maybe she just couldn't deal with him at the moment. She texted Serena where to meet her before stepping into a royal blue Armani sapphire encrusted frock that accentuated her tiny waist. Sliding on some shimmering tights and metallic pumps, all it took was a light amount of makeup before she was ready to go.

God how she needed a girl's night out! She practically jumped out of the car upon seeing Serena. As usual Serena was sporting an incredibly short yet incredibly stylish dress. She had chosen a lovely metallic gold which accentuated her lovely skin color, long legs, and showcased her beautiful shape. They had chosen to meet at _Hotel Chantelle, _one of the newest nightclubs the girls had fallen in love with. Most people claimed it was so elite you'd need a skeleton key to get inside the basement's V.I.P section but most people were not Serena van der Woodsen and Blair Waldorf. Leading the way to their favorite maroon leather booth Serena was bouncing with excitement. Blair had fallen in love with this club the moment she and Serena discovered it. It combined her need for class with its deep wood paneling and French cuisine yet also enticed Serena with its sexy low lighting and attractive bartenders. Neither girl had to waste any time ordering since they were now regulars. Both felt the need to ignore real life and have some fun. A couple of Cosmos and Strawberry Daiquiris later the girls were feeling pretty good. Serena had known something was wrong the minute she'd seen Blair but knew to proceed cautiously. "Ok Blair start spilling. I know something is bugging you and Gossip Girl claims you were with Chuck last night." "He told me he loved me and proposed" Blair sobbed. Giggling, Serena threw her arms around Blair. "That's all? You've wanted to be married since you were in kindergarten." It was true. When she was younger, she had often dreamed of marriage. Not a fake one like her parents but a true love match like in the numerous romance novels she'd read. "Oh S, you couldn't possibly understand." She tried to rise from the booth only to have Serena pull her down. Looking at her best friend in irritation, Serena tried to understand what Blair was telling her. "You make absolutely no sense. You have to start at the beginning and don't leave anything out." Blair nodded as she began to explain the events that had unfolded. "After everything you have told me, even though I don't trust him, Chuck has made it clear he can't live without you. He could have given up and let you be disgusted about the Jenny incident forever but he didn't. If he wanted you just for sex, he wouldn't have worked so hard to persuade _you_ to become his wife." Serena stood up and threw her hands. "It sounds to me like marrying him is his way of challenging you. Since when does my best friend ever turn down a challenge?" "I can't get him out of my head S. I tried so hard to forget him and it makes me think of him even more. That whole thing with Eva and him getting shot made me see how I could have lost him and I can't go through that again."

"Go get him, B. Tell him what you just told me. You won't be sorry." Serena promised.

"You're right" Blair stated determined as she hugged her friend and practically ran from the night club.

Blair's heart was pounding; beating virtually hysterically when she reached the car Chuck had left for her use. As she was escorted into the limo a friendly face greeted her.

"Did you have a nice time with Miss van der Woodsen?" Arthur questioned happily while helping her into her coat.

"Yes thank you. Is Chuck home yet?" she asked seemingly uninterested.

"No I'm afraid he's at Victrola" Arthur said shaking his head with disapproval.

His eyes took in her pale yet angry look at this revelation. "Would you like to retire to the Empire for the evening or perhaps your mother's house?"

"No. I think I have another idea. I'll need your help of course. "

"You know how fond of you I am Miss Waldorf. You are the one person who can put Mr. Chuck in his place; he's a much better person when he's with you."

She smiled to herself. Stopping at the lingerie store and acquiring a mask along the way would be all it would take to set her plan into motion.


	4. Chapter 4

**I never really expected to continue this story but I find myself compelled to now. Thank you to all my reviewers: LittleStreet12, lisottina81, QueenBee10, HnM skinnys, Vicky, & ellibells. And thank you also to those who made it a fav. **

Chuck sat at Victrola completely engrossed in yet another boring business deal. At least this time he got to choose the location, there would be no stuffy boardroom for him.

When he suggested they play poker he thought he would be making a killing as usual but he just couldn't take his mind off Blair. He wasn't sure how long he could wait for her answer.

_It's just one simple question_ he thought to himself. _I'm Chuck Bass there's no way she can say no. _

He was jolted from his thoughts by the sound of heels clicking. Thinking it was just another burlesque dancer he ignored it and continued his smooth negotiations. It was when he heard other men whistling and smelt a faint whiff of Lola by Marc Jacobs in the air that he reached a hard realization.

Part of him wanted to grab her and drag her out of there while another part wanted to find the nearest wall, push her up against it, and teach her a lesson.

Chuck could barely keep his composure as the masked woman and her companion neared the poker table. "Archibald" Chuck greeted her male companion through clenched teeth. He was sure Blair had dragged his best friend into this but she had trained Nate well and his face portrayed nothing.

She had dressed in his favorite color, royal purple.

Zoning out as if she was the only one in the room he focused on her appearance. Her lace chemise left hardly anything to the imagination, it accentuated her slim body and her breasts were practically falling out. She had unpinned her hair letting the curls cascade down her back.

The only part she took care to cover was her face and for that he was thankful. He didn't want anyone else to see her as only he should. He had recognized the mask; the beautiful amethyst gems sparkled from a mile away. The lingerie had to be new but the mask he'd gotten her and jokingly told her she'd have to dance for him in.

Now he was sure the joke was on him.

Seeing the look of shock on Chuck's face; Blair had no doubt her plan would succeed. Arthur had done a wonderful job of getting everything she asked for. Nate wasn't too hard to enlist; all it took was some gentle persuasion from Serena.

Waiting for Nate to sit and join the gentleman's poker game Blair_ accidentally_ tripped right onto Chuck's lap. Feeling his need for her rise with the contact Chuck slapped her ass before he smartly added "She's a fine piece Nathaniel. What do you want for her?"

Before Nate could answer Blair responded with an ingenious French accent. "I am much too rich for your blood; besides, you aren't really my type anyway." She proved her point by moving towards Mr. Green a blonde rich entrepreneur. She had to admit he was very attractive as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Funny, I didn't know burlesque dancers were that picky. Or are you perhaps a call girl?" Chuck spit out.

"I can be anything you want me to be" she whispered.

"She has spunk. What is your name?" Chuck inquired interested in knowing what she had made up.

"Eva" she spit out, unable to think of anything else and to purposely annoy Chuck.

"Not a very exciting stage name" he spat venomously and shot her a look of annoyance._ She was always throwing Eva in his face_.

"I knew an Eva once, she was very good in bed" he said with a fake sigh.

If looks could kill Chuck would be dead.

"How about we play a game of poker? Whoever wins, if it's ok with _Eva_, can have the pleasure of her company for the night." Nate interjected sensing a war coming on.

"Poker for moi? How exciting!" Blair exclaimed while sexily twirling around the table.

"Deal!" Chuck growled without a moment's hesitation.

Blair wasn't worried at all. Even if Chuck's amazing poker skills somehow failed she knew Nate would have a few cards hidden away.

Having some fun with her new role or just perhaps to annoy Chuck, Blair walked over to Mr. Weston. Leaning over Mr. Weston's shoulder she jokingly said "Now remind me again if those pretty face cards are good or bad."

Mr. Weston could tell there was something going on between the Chuck and _Eva_. Instead of angering the man he found threatening he just winked and laughed.

Nate, who was never that great at poker, barely focused on the game.

Drinks were poured, several hands were played, and then the end neared. The final card was turned and Blair's fate was to be determined. So far the best hand was Mr. Green's with sixes, aces, and two pair with Chuck being the only one left to reveal his hand.

Chuck smirked happily while revealing his seven, eight, nine, ten, and jack of spades. "I believe that's a flush gentleman" he bellowed smugly.

Everyone had left Victrola disappointed in their loss until only the three friends remained.

Chuck drawled dangerously almost predator like as he conveyed his anger through sarcasm "Nate, so nice of you to make an appearance, I will need you to leave though."

Gulping hard, Nate fought his urge to blame Blair and run away. "Well … I didn't exactly have a choice."

"I don't doubt that, she can be very convincing when she wants to be. Now leave Nathaniel!" Chuck echoed his eyes glittering as he took Blair's hand in a bruising grip.

He raised her hand to his lips. She could feel Chuck's passion and it ignited a fire burning deep within.

He wanted to make her his wife, kiss her, and screw her until all that came out of her mouth was his name. All he could see was crimson as anger started rising within him. Closing his eyes and slowly breathing he managed to remain semi calm.

"Why did you come?"

"You don't leave a girl alone in bed after proposing" she stated matter-of-factly while wiggling out of his grasp.

"Blair I didn't…" he started to say before she shushed him with one finger on his lips.

"Do you remember the first time I danced for you? I think I've even picked up a few new moves" she hinted siren like.

"Like it was yesterday but not here. There are too many people and I was never good at sharing. Care to_ remind_ me in my office?" he asked in a voice made gruff with desire.

Leading her up the stairs to his office he could barely contain his lust. The lighting of the room cast the perfect atmosphere.

"Come here and dance, mon amour" he ordered and she obeyed.

Chuck looked down to her toned legs and swallowed back a groan, before letting his hands roam her, nearly naked, body. Blair's eyes fluttered the moment his fingers touched her thighs, he was going to punish her and she knew it. Chuck pulled Blair closer to his body and his erection was evident as her thighs brushed against his crotch.

He watched her turn, the material swishing at every move of her hips. He gazed at her, eyes wide, mouth opened, as she danced and made him join her. He watched her body sway, her hand reach up to hold her hair off of her neck, and her sexy brown eyes under the mask.

She wanted to be in control and started her masterful seduction. Removing his shirt she took a moment to pause and look at his well toned upper body. She removed his pants in a matter of seconds leaving an excited Chuck Bass in his boxers.

Blair came closer and pushed herself against him roughly as she began her assault on his mouth. She crashed her lips against his until Chuck responded hungrily. She released his lips, with a dissatisfied groan from him, and pulled away wanting to prolong their desire and tease him some more. He squeezed her ass causing Blair to jump and wrap her legs around him, her breathing hard and ragged.

Her slender but curvy figure made him extremely aroused and he loved how flawlessly shaped she was. Her legs and hips were just right, her average but perky breasts the perfect size for his hands. It startled him a little when he felt her muscles beneath the softness.

"Has someone been working out?" he inquired.

"I wanted to work on my flexibility" she laughed stretching and giving him an even more arousing view.

She wrapped her long arms around his neck as he kneaded her breasts with his hands. She was on a mission that she couldn't fail. She started massaging his back, chest, and lower still.

A moan escaped his lips as he tried to take the lingerie off her body. Shaking her finger at him she mocked "No, no, no Chuck. Good things come to those who wait." He nodded and she backed him onto the desk.

He looked to find Blair smiling and doing a little strip tease. Taking the top half of her lingerie off, she threw it at his head. When he removed the article from his head he looked to see her hand gliding into his boxers. He hissed when her fingers grazed his groin electrifying his whole body.

She was like a flame, igniting him in all the right places. Ridding him of his last article of clothing she stroked him once more before taking him into the hot cavern of her mouth. Her flicking tongue nearly sent him over the edge but she forced him to wait.

"I don't appreciate that stunt you pulled earlier, saying how good Eva was. I want to hear you scream my name" she demanded sucking more ferociously.

He obeyed but he vowed he'd make her do the same.

Oh she had never felt such sweet pain in her life; she was always a lover of pleasure and pain and couldn't get enough of the combination. She was sure she could taste her own blood as he bit and sucked her neck and lips hard. She couldn't help herself; she needed to feel his hard body under her fingertips. As her fingernails met the skin on his back, she scratched and marked him.

His hand reached to her inner thighs and began stroking over her panties before curling a finger around them and tugging them off. He slit two fingers in and held her down bringing her to climax quickly. She felt a wave of cool air once her panties were pulled off and she gasped the moment his tongue invaded her core. Sucking and stroking her most moist already folds, she screamed in pure ecstasy.

He was always a generous lover and he used his mastery to melt her to him. He lapped her like a cat with milk, first incredibly fast with hunger, then torturously slow. Right when she was ready to climax he ceased his actions and started kissing every inch of her body. She made a noise of pure agony and looking up at her with fake sweetness he confirmed "You did say good things come to those who wait."

Curling her legs around him, spreading her thighs wide, and sloping her hips against his, she gasped as she felt the head of his cock slide over her slippery slit. Holding her breath, she waited for him to enter her, grant her the release he had just denied.

As he impaled her with one delicious stroke, she cried out. She had to remind herself to stay in control.

He couldn't help but smile as Blair raised her arms, closed her eyes, and bounced up and down naturally. His eyes questioned her as she took the dominant position.

"You know what they say, save a horse ride a Bass" she chuckled.

His laughs turned into moans as she upped the tempo.

"Oh, god!" he exclaimed as they rose and fell in ideal harmony against each other. It only took a few thrusts to send her into nirvana. He refused to follow as he continued to pound into her with remarkable accuracy, striking every nerve in her body to draw out her pleasure.

"Chuck, I can't take it anymore" she whimpered.

He ignored her pleas with on objective on his mind.

He **would** get her to stop dodging him and say yes to becoming his wife.

"Chuck, please!" she cried out as she clung to him sweating and overwhelmed with pleasure. "You're going to murder me!"

"Then marry me or we will both die in a firestorm of passion," he chuckled sinisterly.

"Fine Chuck!" she screamed as she felt herself melting in his arms.

"Then I believe this round is a tie love" he exclaimed as he finally gave into temptation and emptied himself within her.

Slowing his thrusts and allowing her to finally breathe again he removed himself from her body. She stifled a cry of dismay as she realized what she had agreed to.

She would just have to try and get revenge on him again.

"Come Mrs. Bass" he taunted as he wrapped her in his coat and carried her to the limo.


End file.
